Wonderland
by Kamikakushi
Summary: [Neji x Tenten] "His lips crushed hers. Possession. Dominance. Passion. She had felt it all from that one single kiss." A limeish-lemonish fic dedicated to my beta Miya-chan. R&R.


**Author's Note:** I have gone off the deep end. I cannot believe I'm doing this. I have gone nuts…Nuts, I say! ::pulls hair:: Why am I doing this? Why in God's name am I doing this? WHY!? …Because I have to learn how to say "no" to people.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei. ::glares at the suits: Teme…

**Dedication: **::eye twitches like mad:: This is for you…Miya-chan.

**Warning:** Jia was super high on…_something_…when she wrote this. Thus, this fic is pure, absolute fluffy romance with a touch of limeish goodness. ::eye twitches some more::

* * *

**Wonderland **

By Jia Zhang

* * *

_"__Let me only belong to you."_

* * *

His lips crushed hers.

Possession. Dominance. Passion. She had felt it all from that one single kiss.

She moaned slightly as she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, her hand gripping his shoulders.

His held her, gingerly, softly, something that seemed completely out of character for him to do. He was strong—silent—the iceberg in a sea of fantasy. She always dreamed that he'd hold her like this, touch her like this. But eventually, she would wake up; it was always just a dream.

And if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. So, she kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them, she'd wake up from her magnificent euphoria of desire and the feelings of absolute love.

They broke the kiss, both panting for air. She could hear his soft, quick breaths before he attacked her jaw, nipping and kissing at the soft skin. She moaned, urging him to go as her hands ran up and down his back.

Slowly, he laid her down on the bed, his hand holding her by the waist as he kissed her jaw line. He advanced, with great skill, softly brushing his lips against her neck, causing another moan to float from her lips.

"Ah—!"

He crushed her lips again, silencing her cries of passion. It was such heated intensity, lust, possession, all on a level she couldn't begin to comprehend. It was driving her mad. She needed to be filled, to be satisfied, and for that burning heat within her to be lifted. This was everything she ever wanted.

He kissed up and down her neck; his quick, strong hands expertly undid the buttons of her shirt, and slipping it off of her round shoulders. His lips then once again became attached to her tender ones. His hands gently groped her breasts, confined by the demonic bra.

He let her breath once again. She gasped for air. Her lips felt bruised, but she didn't care. Slowly, daringly, she opened her eyes. Half-lidded, she gazed up at him. He looked so different all of a sudden, not the person she had known for all these years. He had changed. His eyes were softer, kinder perhaps, but definitely not as sharp as they once were. His touch was softer, gentler—a lover's touch. But he was still strong, bold and silent. And she was his possession.

When he didn't react, she gave a small smile.

"_Atashi_—"

"Shush," he told her, and captured her mouth once again in a sweet kiss.

She smiled inwardly as she kissed him back.

* * *

She pulled him closer, as his hands became entwined in her hair, their lips never parting. Slowly, his hands moved down her body to her waist, lifting her up so that their bodies grinded together.

"Ah!"

A soft moan in the darkness—a whisper of a secret that no one else knew. And darkness for them was light, as they were captured in this splendid ecstasy.

She grabbed his shirt, impatiently ripping it off. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down so that he crushed onto her body. She kissed his eyes, his mouth, his face, knowing for once—for all time—he was her's, and her's alone. Her hands roamed across his chest. She pushed against him a little.

"Matte…"

"Iie."

He captured her mouth once again, traveling down her jaw, nipping at her neck. She moaned with pleasure as he slowly undid the buckles of her braw, and with one smooth movement, he removed it. She felt herself blush unconsciously. She couldn't understand why she felt such embarrassment. She had never felt this way before, so utterly and completely owned by someone. She was his, and she would never want it any other way.

They kissed in the dark; their only guardian was the moon that shined with such softness upon the two lovers. They held each other with such passion, such love—an absolute madness. Slowly, they removed any remaining article of clothing, till they were both bare in their skin, completely meshed together. They slipped under the silky covers, their limbs holding on to the other, and never letting go.

He let go of her lips, giving her just enough time to breath as he kissed her chin, traveling down to the nape of her neck. He gently sucked on the soft, velvety skin that was more tender than cream and as sweet as that forbidden apple. His mouth continued, kissing and sucking, until he reached her supple breasts. He held them lightly—she cried out in passion; a flick of the tongue across the nipple and she had lost all coherent thoughts.

She was dancing on the edge of vertigo, staring into a mad kaleidoscope.

"Ah!"

Her hands became tangled in his dark hair as his lips gently sucked on her nipples. He moved, slothly—cunning like a panther—down across her chest, kissing the soft spot across her stomach. Her breath hitched.

He moved himself up, positions himself between her legs. He placed a tender kiss upon her lips.

And as she stared into his eyes—they glowed with a radiance she had never seen before. The light of moon graced his eyes like a mother to her child. The look he gave her was something that was not often adorned on his face. He seemed so gentle at that moment—as he stared down upon her, as they lay together amidst their lovemaking. At that moment, he was not the person she had thought him to be. That moment, he became the person she always believed him to be.

"…aishiteru sa…"

With a roll of his hips, he gently slid into her. She let out a soft cry of ecstasy. She was girl—no, a woman—awakened into a pleasure she had never known existed. They moved together, rhythmically, their bodies melting together as one.

She wrapped her legs around him, holding him close to her body. She kissed him passionately. The love in her heart exploded as they joined together. They were _ONE_—complete and whole.

They say, that there is always another part of us that we look for our entire life. That part which completes us and makes us whole. She had found it.

She smiled softly to herself as their bodies grinded together, her breasts against his chest, his lips on her's, the two of them locked together tightly, afraid that if they come apart, they would never be together again.

"…aishiteru…"

A whisper upon the moor. A secret breathed so soft that if you touched it, it just might break into pieces. An emotion brighter than all the stars in the sky. A love that will out last the existence of time.

In that moment, when they were together, they were one—they were complete.

* * *

The martingale chirped as the light of the morning Sun shined through the glass of the window, down upon her face. She blinked a little as she opened her eyes, the chocolate orbs meeting the angel rays that peeked shyly through the clouds. The wind whispered of wondrous things to come, and the clouds hummed a sweet tune that only she could here. They offered promises, and hopes, and dreams, all soon to become too real.

She smiled as her hands gently grasped the soft covers.

She felt a warm body behind her bareback. Slowly, she turned to see his face, asleep and serene—a face of a child's. His eyes were clothed, his chest moving softly and quietly, as if—even in his dreams—he was afraid he would wake her. His dark hair was fallen loosely over his face, and his arms were wrapped lovingly around her.

She smiled brightly as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth, making sure as to not wake him.

"Aishiteru…Neji…"

She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. She would give up everything to experience that night over and over again. But she knew she wouldn't ever have to dream again, because, finally, that dream was there to touch. At last, she had found that other part of her. That part that she had sought for so long.

Ah, she thought, this was wonderland.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**End Note:** oO; WTF! I cannot believe I just wrote that…I can't believe it. I can't believe I actually wrote a romance fic that actually makes sense. Not only that, I believe this is best het romance one-shot I have ever written! ::beams proudly:: Who said I couldn't write a het romance! Hah! It may not be the best, but at least it makes sense. And sorry it's so short…It wasn't as lemonish as I would have liked it to be, but oh well…that's life…::sweat-drops::

I liked not revealing the names…except for Neji's at the very end. I believe he was a bit OOC in the fic. I mean, Neji's not exactly romantic, or skilled in the art of sex. But I believe ever cold hearted bastard, deep down, has a romantic side…::daydreams about marrying Itachi-sama:: Also, I wanna thank Tsubasa-neechan for…umm…telling me about her…ahem…_experiences_, as to help me write. This fic is a present to my lovely, lovely beta, Miya-chan, who so generously crafted my big fat katana! Hope you liked your Tenten x Neji fic! ::hugs::

Anyways minna-san, hope you enjoyed this little piece of crap I whipped up. And please, review!

Arigatou gozimasu,

_Jia Zhang_

* * *

**Updated Note:** Grr...Whoever tattled on me will surly pay. Yarou...THERE IS NO ACTUAL SEX! It's only PG-13! If you compared it to the ratings of movies, mine is being kind. When it says lime, it means there is SOME FORM OF SEXUAL CONTACT! NO BLOODY DUH! Grr...I am so pissed.

For the kind people who did review this fic before, thank you for your support. For the person who tattled on me...I SHALL SEE YOU IN HELL! Or whatever your religious belief's form of hell is...

Now, Jia is going to go make herself a Bloody Mary. Oh, by the way, please check out my parody to _Romeo and Juliet_, "Shakespeare Lives". It's a good humour fic, I believe.

Domo.

* * *

© November, 2004 by Jia Zhang. All rights reserved.

* * *


End file.
